Ebrithil
by Aerilin
Summary: This is my version of Book 4, and just so you know, Arya does NOT die.


**This is the first chapter of my version of Book 4. Sorry if it's a little short.**

* * *

Eragon stood on the walls of Feinster, as he lowered Glaedr's Eldunari from where it had been above his head. He wondered what would come next. Sure, he knew that the Varden would soon travel to Belatona, where they would hopefully prevail as they had here. Eragon laughed to himself, _After fighting two shades and a Dragon Rider, how hard could this be?_

_Little one?_ said Saphira.

_Yes, Saphira?_ Eragon replied.

_I am worried, more so than ever before, and I wonder how we could ever separate Galbatorix from his hoard of Eldunari. It just seems so improbable_.

Eragon was shocked. This was not how Saphira usually acted. Normally, she was positive and lent him support when he needed it. Maybe Glaedr's death had changed something in her. What that was, he couldn't quite figure out, but whatever it was had a profound effect on her confidence.

_I think that the simplest way to get the Eldunari out of his control would be to somehow get their bonds to Galbatorix relinquished. The problem is how we would go about accomplishing such a feat. _He stated.

_Well, Nasuada and Arya and the others might be able to help, but right now I think the only way of achieving your idea would be to either break them, or undo the magic that binds them. _Responded Saphira, bluntly.

_We should speak to Arya about this after we have all had a good night's rest. The battle today has left me weary, and I am sure you are in a similar condition._

As Eragon and Saphira walked down the steps that lead up to the walls, a messenger rushed up to Eragon. "Nasuada requests an audience with you immediately," said the messenger, bowing.

_What could have arisen that requests me so soon? _thought Eragon as he ran toward Nasuada's red pavilion. His thoughts drifted to Arya, as he pondered why she had chosen to hold him for so long after hearing of Oromis and Glaedr's demise. _Ah, why do I bother, it was obviously just grief over their deaths. _Eragon dropped the thought, but he still couldn't help wondering if there was more to her reaction than he thought.

* * *

As Eragon arrived at Nasuada's pavilion, her Nighthawk guards let him in, and he noticed that Nasuada had lost her look of confidence and security, which had been replaced with a deep sense of worry. _Oh great, what went wrong now.. _Eragon thought as he sat down.

"Let us get down to business," said Nasuada, her worry evident in her voice.

"I have been recently informed that a certain person, in the Varden, has been committing traitorous murder, killing random people as they sleep. We would have caught this individual if it wasn't for the fact that his or her attacks have left no evidence as to _how _the victims were killed. I suspect that the murderer is a spellcaster, who probably either killed them with a word in the ancient language, or slit their throats and sealed their necks with magic after they had died."

"That is surprising news, especially right after this battle. Maybe this is same person who has been providing the Empire with valuable information on the Varden," stated Eragon. Why would somebody resort to such actions without a reason? Eragon knew of nobody in the Varden who was capable of using of magic who would do such a thing. Except one person.

"Elva," He said, with a slight shout to his voice.

"What has brought you to this conclusion?" murmured Nasuada, shocked.

"It makes perfect sense. Maybe she was testing me after I removed her compulsion to help those who are in need. She may have wanted some sort of sick revenge on those who had silly pains. She left rather angry after she had realized her compulsion no longer existed, so she may have been angry at me for not taking away the entire ability," said Eragon, agreeing with himself. It all made sense. Why would anybody kill their own allies, unless said person had an intimate knowledge of the person's pain.

Aha!

"She could have used her knowledge of people's fears to break into their minds and show them memories of the fear over and over again, until they finally went mad and killed themselves," Eragon said, relieved that some of the mystery had been removed.

"You may be correct, and I will see that Elva is found and questioned, not that I think she would tell me anything anyway." said Nasuada with a humor to her voice. "I apologize Eragon, you must be exhausted from the battle earlier. You should get some rest."

"My lady, I do not wish to put an end to this conversation when such a situation has arisen, we may actually find out how the Empire has been so accurate as to knowing which cities to reinforce." stated Eragon, though he did feel somewhat tired.

"I realize your concern, Eragon, but we all need some rest, because the following days will be busy for many of us. Eragon, I want you to let Arya and Saphira know that you three have the remainder of today and tomorrow free, because you have fought harder than all of us. After all, you and Arya killed _another _Shade, and Saphira has probably had her fill of aerial combat and evasion for now. You should sleep, I bid you good day, Eragon" announced Nasuada.

Realizing he could not convince her, Eragon said "Good day, Nasuada," and left her pavilion, shaken by the news. _A spy? In the Varden? I was sure this sort of thing would arise, but not from somebody who was in the Varden themselves. _

Eragon then shouted out with his mind, _Saphira!_

_Little one!_ Came the response in waiting. Eragon was filled with her joy. Their bond had gotten closer, they could barely stand being away from each other for shorter and shorter periods of time. It was a funny, but wonderful feeling. With Saphira, he was complete.

Concern began to radiate from Saphira, like a bubble rising out of the ocean._ What has happened? I feel your distress. _Eragon then recalled his talk with Nasuada to Saphira, being careful not to miss the important parts. It didn't really matter if he forgot what color the armor of her guards were.

_Where are you, Saphira? I forgot where I left you. _said Eragon, feeling idiotic. _I'm exactly where you left me on the walls of Feinster, though I had to get off of the walls in fear of it cracking. Ah Eragon, everything is right when I am with you. _Pure love radiated from Saphira as she said that, and Eragon returned her feelings. _You are as much a part of me as I am of you, and I would never wish anything different. I am glad I found your egg in the Spine, otherwise I would not be in love with the most beautiful woman in the world, and I would not share my mind with the one being who understands me best. _Eragon found Saphira on the ground near the wall, and she was making an odd choked coughing noise, which he recognized as laughter. _I love you too, Eragon, you don't need to remind me of that. _Eragon blushed as he realized how elaborate his earlier response was. He climbed up onto her back, and stared at the sunrise, happiness and fear welling up at him at the same time. He was glad that he would hopefully free Alagaesia of Galbatorix's evil presence, so he could finally fully enjoy the beauty of the world. He also feared the upcoming battle with Galbatorix, however far in the future it may be. Brom was right, he would have to fight Galbatorix eventually. Hopefully he wouldn't die trying.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Please review, help is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
